


Breaking Bad Habbits

by Esbiern



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, JohnxSherlock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esbiern/pseuds/Esbiern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is starting to get fed up with Sherlock's attitude  so he found a way to end it... And maybe end up with a bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Bad Habbits

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I wrote and posted on here so... enjoy?

Sherlock loudly exhaled as John entered the room. He has a tendency to do this whenever John enters his line of vision, and frankly it is getting on his nerves. It was only eight in the morning, he hadn’t woken up enough to deal with this. “Dammit Sherlock, if you want to say something just say so.” He snapped after weeks of holding it in.

Sherlock’s head snapped up when he heard the yelling. “Oh sorry, what did you say?” His voice still groggy from staying up all night. He would never admit it out loud but he adores when John gets angry. Not the best thing to do though, seeing as the last time John was angry he ignored him for a week. “Are you even listening to me?!” John strains his voice trying to keep his anger inside. Don’t want another noise complaint, god knows they have enough. “You ask me the obvious John, what do you think I meant when I asked what you said? Come on John, do try to catch up.”

John opened his mouth only to close it moments later, preventing any insulting comment begging to claw its way up his throat. Sherlock was thoroughly enjoying this, way more than he should. He does his best to hide the devilish grin that has recently became evident. His book was shoved closer to his face, his smirk growing wide when he heard John give out a sigh. He knew he won when he heard footsteps trailing away. 

John spent that afternoon trying to find ways to get his flatmate to keep his bloody mouth shut. After hours of brainstorming he starting to form a plan. Maybe surprising enough for Sherlock not to catch on to before it was even put into action. He needed to have it ready in a short amount of time, he has to beat Sherlock’s mind to the finish line. 

He walked out of the apartment not bothering to check if Sherlock saw him. He was so caught up in experiments before that he didn’t realize John left hours ago and that he was talking to no one. All John needed to know was if Sherlock was in the kitchen looking in a microscope to know that he was occupied for at least a few hours. While John is out Sherlock was focusing on one of his experiments. Something to do with organs of cows.

John came back an hour or so later with a bag of supplies. He peeked into the kitchen and it seemed like Sherlock hadn’t even moved. John called a momentary truce and walked up to his best friend. “Sherlock, have you eaten today?” He worriedly questioned. “No, I am far too busy to even think about it at the moment.” John stood up and walked over to the fridge and put some of the groceries while he was out. Keeping the salad he bought in his hands. 

He walked back over to Sherlock and put the salad in front of him. “Eat.” He commanded as he turned to microscope off. “John, what the hell are you doing?! I was doing something!” Sherlock snapped. “Dear god Sherlock, you need to eat. You are human after all, at this rate you will get sick.” Sherlock stared at John’s face and caved in when he saw worry in his eyes. 

“Fine, if it will shut you up.” Sherlock took the fork and began eating the salad. “Oh and meet me in my room when you are done.” John added. “What, why in your bedroom?” Sherlock's attention was fully on him. “Because I need help with building something.” He calmly replied

Moments later while John was on his bed he heard a faint knock. “John, what is it that you needed help with” He questioned as he walked in the room. “Sit here, don’t just stand there.” John patted the spot next to him. Sherlock sat down with caution, his best friend was being unusual. 

John wrapped his arm aroung sherlock quickly and hand cuffed one of Sherlocks hand to the bed post. “You, you bloody twat, are going to stay here until you apologiz for being such and arse.” Sherlocks eyes widened, he never knew that he could push him to the edge like that. “Uncuff me, now.” Sherlock said sternly. “Not until you are ready to apologize.” John answered and walked out of the room. The only light source in the room was the moonlight.

John didn’t hear anything resembling an apology. Should he have really cuffed him to the bed? Maybe that was a bit extreme… He came to realize that he was alreadt in too deep. He was just goin to wait for his bloody apology. 

A couple of hours later he was starting to get drowsy. He went to his room and opened the door a crack to check if Sherlock was still there. He was, but he fell asleep. John was too tired to deal with him that he just got into the bed with Sherlock. 

“Mmm” Shelock groaned unhappily as he was awakened from his slumber. “Oh shit, did I wake you?” Sherlock opened his eyes and turned towards John. “Yes but I suppose you could uncuff me so I can sleep?” John shook his head. “Not until you apologize.” He roughly responded and turned away. 

After moments of silence, Sherlock was the one to break it. “Fine, I am sorry for being an arse to you lately.” Sherlock sighed in defeat. John look at Sherlock with wide eyes. He didn’t expect this to work. “I’m sorry, I just adore the face you make when you’re mad. The way you stomp around like a toddler.” Johns face was now flushed. He was shocked, he didn’t expect that part. “Now uncuff me, please?” Sherlock begged.

After John uncuffed him Sherlock stayed in the bed. “I actually might love you at this point.” Sherlock mumbled. Johns eyes never left Sherlock. He couldn’t reply, he didn’t even believe this was happening. “John, say something you idiot.” Sherlock stated nervously.

John wrapped his arms around Sherlock and he curled into his side. “I think I might love you too.”


End file.
